Over Everything
by CiStarr93
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Gotham city and takes our young playboy by the heart.? Robin&Starfire, Beastboy&Raven, Cyborg&Bee.. Enjoy
1. First Day

**Hey People! So this is my first fanfic story and I decided to make it about Robin and Starfire. There also some romance between Beast boy and Raven, also between Cyborg and Bee.**

**I really appreciate some reviews good/bad because I would like to improve the story as long as it is incomplete. So please tell me what you think and do not be afraid to say how you really feel about it! Thanks you!**

**Warning: Mild Language in later chapter**

**- CiStar93 ^_^**

Chapter 1: First Day of School

The dark figured woke up to an unfamiliar dark room. He looked next to him to see a young pretty girl sleeping. Then it all came back to him.

~Flash Back~

"Hey I'm Richard Grayson." He gave the girl the award winning smile that could make her melt, "But you can call me Dick."

"H-Hi I-I'm A- Ashley." she said the girl nervously only because the one and only Dick Grayson came to talk to her.

After about an hour of smooth talking the young naive girl she invited him to her place.

~Flash Back ended~

He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. The bright red light read 2:25 a.m.

He then got up went into the bath room did a quick wash up and went back into the room. He got his things together, got dressed and left a note for the young girl saying,' Thanks for the good time last night.' Signed his name and left in on the pillow he was laying on like he did with many girls before. He walked out the building to his red mustang convertible and drove off into the night. Within thirty minutes he was back a Wayne Matter and headed to his room to get some more sleep.

His alarm clock went off at shut it off while lying in his bed for a few minutes before getting up to go in the shower. After he took his fifteen minute shower, He walks to his dresser. He pulled out a black tee shirt, some dark jeans and his all black converses. He then walked back in the bath room and got out his jell and jelled his hair into the spikes like always. He looked at himself and did his award winning smile making sure he had it down right.

"Master Dick, breakfast is ready." Called out the Butler Alfred

"Alright" He yelled back

He grabs his bag and walked down the stair around the corner and through French doors into the kitchen. Alfred was still cooking some more bacon and grits. There was a plate of Bacon and toast with apple juice on the side set on the table for him.

"Thanks Alfred."

He quickly ate his food dumped any leftover in the garbage and but his plate in the sink and walk to his red motorcycle. He put on his black and red helmet with the letter R on both sides, started his bike and left for school.

Within fifteen minutes he was at the school. He parked his bike in the student parking lot. Took off his helmet and took out his sunglasses and put them on. He look at his watch the time was 7:50 a.m. Class does not start until 8:20 a.m. He looked around and saw his friends Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan and Karen Beecher sitting underneath a tree. He walks over to them.

"Hey guys" Dick said

"Hey dude." Garfield said

"Hey Richard, I mean Dick." Rachel said reading her book. He glared at her for calling him Richard.

"Hey Dick" Karen said with a slight smile.

"Hey man" Victor said giving him a fist pound. Then he continues talking to Karen.

They all sat there talking about their summer and how they were ready for the school year.

"So what everyone's schedule like?" Gar asked looking around at everyone. They all pulled out their schedules.

Richard Schedule:

1. French - Mrs. Mille

2. British Literature - Mr. Richards

3. Art - Mr. Randolph

4. Physics - Prof. Chung

5. Calculus - Mr. Rancid

6. Lunch

7. World History - Mr. LaSalle

8. Gym - Mr. Adonis

Victor Schedule:

1. Spanish - Mr. Ruiz

2. Woodshop - Mr. Mac

3. British Literature - Mr. Richards

4. A.P. Physics - Dr. Light

5. A.P. Calculus - Dr. Williams

6. Lunch

7. World History - Mr. LaSalle

8. Gym - Mr. Adonis

Gar Schedule:

1. Spanish - Mr. Ruiz

2. Woodshop - Mr. Mac

3. Calculus - Mr. Rancid

4. Physics - Prof. Chung

5. Gym - Mr. Adonis

6. Lunch

7. British Literature - Mr. Richards

8. Art - Mr. Randolph

Karen Schedule:

1. Spanish - Mr. Ruiz

2. Gym - Mr. Adonis

3. British Literature - Mr. Richards

4. A.P. Physics -Dr. Light

5. A.P Calculus -Dr. Williams

6. Lunch

7. Fashion - Mrs. Troy

8. World History - Mr. LaSalle

Rachel Schedule:

1. French - Mrs. Mille

2. Art - Mr. Randolph

3. Calculus - Mr. Rancid

4. A.P Physics - Dr. Light

5. Gym - Mr. Adonis

6. Lunch

7. British Literature - Mr. Richards

8. World History - Mr. LaSalle

"Dudes," Gar exclaims," We all got lunch together!"

"Looks like it," Said Dick," Well me and Rach got first period together. Me and Gar got Physics. Me and Vic got World History and Gym. But me and bee got nothing." He gave Victor a high five.

"Me and Bee got first, third, fourth, fifth together." He said pushing her lightly. She blushes at him," Looks like it sparky."

"Well I got third, fifth and seventh with you Gar." Rachel said slightly blushing. He blushed a little bit too.

"Dude we got Woodshop together" Gar said to Victor.

After talking about what they are going to do for lunch a loud annoying voice yell out. "OHHH RICHEY-POO"

Everyone turned to see who was calling out Richard name. It was no other than Kathryn Walker who wants to be called Kitten. She was wearing everything pink. I pink belly shirt, a hot pink mini skirt and pink and white high heels. If they did not know the fact that she dresses like this almost every day they would think she was the schools whore, which she kind of is.

"Kitten" Richard said a little irritated that she was even taking to him. She walked over and grabs his arms.

"You gonna walk me too all my class right Richey-poo." She said a little flirtatious.

"Kitten don't you have some ones else life to mess up?" Rachael asks still reading her book.

Kitten shot her an evil glare, "Like you goth freak."

"Look wannabe barbie don't start with me."

Kitten ignored her last comment and put all her attention back to Richard. "So are you Richey-poo?"

"Ummm. Sorry but… No." He said calmly without emotion

She looks at him in shock. Before she could say anything he was already walking away with his friends into the two stories red brick building with the word Gotham High across it. As soon as they walked in the first bell was ringing (8:15 a.m.). They all said their goodbye and heading to their classes.

Richard and Rachel enter the class room Right when the second bell rung (8:20). They saw that they had class with some of their other friends. They waved Hi to everyone as they walked to the back of the class to a couple of seats near the window. The teacher was not in yet so it gave the class some time to talk about how their summer was. Rachel was just reading her book like always while Richard was staring out the window thinking about the girl that he going to get this weekend for some 'fun' with.

They teacher walks in saying," Classe Bonjour, Mon nom est Mrs. Mille. Je suis votre professeur de français. Now can anyone tell me what I just said?" 'Good morning Class, My name is Mrs. Mille. I am your French teacher.'

One girl raises her name repeats what he said but in english.

"Good job." He said. He walks to his desk and starts calling out the names in the class.

"Tony... Kim... Hana... Jake... Mark... Quincy... Taylor... James... Rachael... Crystal... Aaron... Nicole... Deja... Jackie... Richard... and lastly... Kori." She got a respond from everyone but Kori. She looked up.

"Kori… Kori… Kori Anders?" Still no response

Right when she was about the mark absence next to her the room door opens up. Everyone turned their head to a beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes standing in the in the door way. She was wearing a medium blue denim skirt, a white tang top and a pair of black converses with some hoop earrings and an emerald necklace. Every guy in the class had their eyes glue to her, while every girl got jealous of how gorgeous she was and scoff.

Richard looks up and stares at the girl. 'yep, she'd do for this weekend.' He thought to himself and did his infamous smirk.

"Hi Kori Anders" The girl Said with a lovely smile

* * *

><p>A girl with long kinky curly red hair looked at herself in the mirror. It was her first day at a new school and she wanted to look just right. She was wearing a medium blue denim skirt, a white tang top that was showing a little cleavage and a pair of black converses.<p>

She changed and looked at herself about ten times before picking this outfit. She was completely satisfied with what she had on and skipped over to the dresser by her window. She reached for a small black jewelry box and pulled out a pair of hoop earrings and an emerald necklace. She put in both the earrings and clipped on the necklace. When she was finally done getting ready she sat down on her lavender color bed. She then lay down for a few minutes thinking about how her first day was going to be like and who she would meet. She then reached for her phone and looked at the time. '7:15.' she thought,' my bus won't be coming for another 30 minutes.' She began closing her eyes and thinking about everything that she hope for today.

"Kori," yelled a masculine voice for downstairs, "Kori come get some breakfast before school starts."

"Okay Al." She yelled back jumping out of bed. She walked to her mirror to make sure she still looks for school. She took the comb off her dress to comb down her hair some more but making sure the curls were still there.

"Oh Kori." He yelled again," Can you make sure your brother is up and ready."

"Sure thing" She said back sweetly

She walked to her dresser once more and picked up her Burberry perfume and did a few sprays. She picks up her bag and denim jacket before leaving the room. She looked at the mirror one more time and gave herself a little smile. She walked down the hall to her brothers' room. When she gets there she knocks on the door and waits. No answer. She knocks again a little harder this time. She hears a little noise coming from inside the room. Moments later the door opens up. A red headed boy looks at her with sleepy eyes. All he was wearing was some Stewie Griffin pajama pants.

"What?" He ask a little grouchy

"Ryan did you forget we have school today and the bus will be coming in," She took out her phone and looked at it, "about 25 minutes."

He looked at her in shocked.

"What? How come you didn't wake me up earlier Kori?"

"Cause you said you had an alarm set"

She began to walk away and he slammed his door in hurry to get ready. She walked down stair to the smell of buttermilk waffles and bacon. A Tall man was in the kitchen cooking up some more bacon and a few eggs.

"He was still sleeping Al" She giggles lightly.

"Figures he would be" Galfore said slightly shaking his head, "well here's your plate. Eat up now."

She gave him a light smile and thanked him.

She went into her bag and took out her Schedule to see what she had.

Kori Schedule:

1. French - Mrs. Mille

2. Art - Mr. Randolph

3. British Literature - Mr. Richards

4. Physics - Prof. Chung

5. A.P. Calculus - Dr. Williams

6. Lunch

7. World History - Mr. LaSalle

8. Gym - Mr. Adonis

Within ten minutes Ryan can running down the stair with his bookbag and a blue hoodie. He was wearing a white tee and denim pants with the ripped design in them and a pair of white jordans. He put the blue hoodie on himself before sitting down to eat. Kori could not help but laugh at her brother. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time, her face drop.

"Ryan!" she yelled, making a ringing sound in his ear.

"Okay. First of all Ouch my ear and secondly what?"

"Its 7:44. We missed the bus"

He did see what the big deal was. 'we missed the bus... so what' was going through his mind.

"Don't worry Kori." Al said, "I'll take both of to school. You are just going to be a few minutes late."

"Man I hate running late." she said to herself quietly.

Ryan ate his food and yelled out ready. Class was starting at 8:20 a.m. It was 8:05 a.m. It took them ten minutes to get to the school. They get out the car and walk up the Gotham High. Kori felt a little nervous since it is her first day and she is new. He brother could see this and put his hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't worry sis. You'll make some new friends in no time" He said to her. This made her smile and gave her brother a big hug. During their hug the first bell and rung. 'Well here we go' She thought to herself. They walked in the building together but had to go their separate ways.

"Meet me by that tree near the parking lot" She yells to him. He gave her a thumb up which means he got it and started walking to class. She was one of the few people that were still in the halls when the second bell rung. She was very confused on where to go. She pulls out her schedule to see what her first class was.

"Okay, so it French with Mrs. Mille in room 213." She said to herself she looks up from her paper and looks around in confusion.

"Need some help?" A guy said sweetly to the beautiful looking girl.

"Umm y-yes." She said nervously," Can you please tell me where room 213 is." She turned around to who was willing to help her. He was very handsome. He had short red hair, dark brown eyes. He was wearing A white and blue plaid shirt. A pair of Black pants. His sneakers were the jordan 6s Oreos.

He smirks at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Hi, I'm Roy." He extended out his hand for a handshake.

"Kori" She gave him a smile and took his hand, "So where is room 213?"

He pointed to the staircase that was right in front of them. "It right up these stairs and make a left. It sound be three rooms down on the right beautiful." This made her blush a little.

"Thank you very much Roy."

"Pleasure is all mines." He smiled at her. He stood there watching her go up the stair. When she got to the top she made that left just like he said. 'Room 217… Room215… Room 213. Here it is.' She thought. She stood in front of the door for a little, took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Hi Kori Anders," She said with a lovely smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats what i have for now. New chapter coming out asap. Stilling working out on it. But, Feedback please good or bad. I dowant to become better. <strong>

**Thanks X)**


	2. Face to Face

**New Chapter people ^_^ it is long though but enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Face to Face<p>

"Hi Kori Anders," She said with a lovely smile.

"Oh so your Kori well it's nice that you made it." Mrs. Mille said warmly, "You're new right? Well why don't you tell the class a little about yourself."

"Um o-okay." She said nervously, "Ummm well my name is Kori Anders. I moved here from Jump City. I use to travel when I was little so I know different languages..."

"Oh vraiment? Alors vous savez ce que je dis pour vous?" 'Oh really? So you know what I say to you?' The Teacher cut her off

"Oui, je peux" 'yes I do' She responded fluently. The teacher was amazed that she could say it so fluently.

"Um yea so I know French, Spanish, Italian, German and Japanese." Everyone looks at her in shock that she knew so many. She continues, "Ummm I did few sports in my old school. That's all I got for now." She gave a shy smile to the class.

"Well thank you very much Kori. Well we are starting now, so sit where ever you feel comfortable." Mrs. Mille said. She looked around the room. Some guy patted seats next to them and some girl put their bag on some seats so she could not seat near them. She notices a seat next to a girl wearing a navy blue tee shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black high-top, reading a book. She quickly walk to the open seat and sat down so the teacher could teach the class. Mrs. Mille hands out some work sheets with words in French. After fifteen minutes Kori was finish. She lightly walks to the teacher while checking her answers then hands it in. She quickly walks back to her seat and pulls out titled 'Defend and Betray by: Anne Perry'. This caught the dark girls' attention. After another ten minutes the girl in dark was done. She pulled out her book that was also titled 'Defend and Betray By: Anne Perry'. Kori notice her book.

******************************** End of class ***************************************

"So you like the book?" she ask the girl as they were walking out the class, pulling her schedule out her pocket.

"Yes it's very… interesting." She looks over at Kori and saw she's having trouble finding her class. "Um you need some help?"

"Yes please." She said in relief.

"Where are you headed?" Rachael asked curiously, watching her glance at her schedule. Kori shrugged cutely.

"Oh... I believe the teacher name is… um Mr. Randolph in room 124b… it's an art class" she said innocently. Rachel chuckled slightly and nodded. Kori looked her over curiously and waited anxiously for a response from the dark, yet surprisingly friendly girl. Rachel took in a breath and looked the redhead.

"Here, I'll walk you. I have that class too, and you're going the wrong way." she said. Kori smiled feeling a little bit embarrassed. She folded her schedule and placing it inside her back right pocket. Looking back at Rachel, she smiled again.

"Thanks." she said sweetly. Rachel nodded and began walking with the confused girl right behind her.

"Oh by the way I'm Rachael." She smiled and reached out her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kori." she took her hand.

"So how do you like the book?" She began to ask as they walked down the hall talking about what they like and dislike about the book. Rachael enjoyed something about Kori but could not put her finger on it. She walks up to a class room with the numbers 124b across the top of it.

"Well here we are" Rachael sighs. She opens the door and walks right in followed by Kori. Just like in the last class on the guys patted the seat next to them. She shook her head and walked with Rachel to the back of the class where there were two empty seats neat the window. The Teacher came in shortly after. He introduces himself and had them start on drawing something them enjoy.

******************************** End of class ***************************************

The Next bell had rung and Kori was in a hurry to get to her next class she quickly turned the corner. A crash sounded in the crowded halls as the two teenagers struck. Papers flew in every direction, and books dropped to the floor Kori squeaked in shock and a handsome young man grins at his chance.

"Oh I am sorry!" Kori said sincerely as she fell to her knees, quickly gathering her scattered books and papers. A wide grin spread across the handsome face as he slowly bending down to her level to help her gather her fallen papers.

"Don't worry about it." he told her warmly, as he slowly began sorting the papers into a neat pile. She smiled at him and looked down to her papers, gently taking them from him, glancing up at him lightly.

"Thank you. And again, I sorry." she said softly. Now, it was his turn. She got a good look at the boy in front of her and studied him for a short second. His kind act didn't have her as fooled. Al had warned her about boys like this so she played the innocent act for now. She was watching him curiously, waiting to see how he would respond to the new girl. She made herself seem like she was naive. That was clear. But she wanted to see if he was going to try and play on that card.

"Again, you're good. Don't sweat it." he told her warmly. A gentle smile surfaced of her happy face as she nodded gently to him, slowly pulling her schedule of her pocket to glance at it, her eyes still set on the gorgeous young man standing in front of her.

"My name is Kori." she told him softly, trying not to pay as much obvious attention to him. He found it nice to actually have a beautiful girl simply watching him, instead of drooling over him like every other girl he talked to.

"Cute name." he said through his awarded winning smile, holding his hand out to her, "I'm Richard." he told her. He was taking a slight liking to this girl. At least so far, he was. She was still studying, starting to like the boy who was talking to her yet she wasn't sure how steady his kindness was. So she looked up at him gently, offered him a light smile, accepting the hand that was reaching out for her.

"It is nice to meet you Richard." she told him sweetly. He just grinned lightly at the sound of his name through her sweet voice. He thought for a moment whether or not to tell her to call him 'Dick' or let her keep it saying his actually name. He liked the sound of it and decides to have her call him Richard. He offered her another award-winning smile and nodded slightly to her.

"Yeah, likewise." he told her. Kori just smiled at him gently and nodded.

"Well I guess I will see you around." she said through a happy curve of a mouth and continue walked straight making her way down the hall to her next class, whiling looking at her schedule confusingly. Richard notice she was having trouble finding her next class and walks after her and catching her arm in a gently graze of a touch. Kori just stopped and turned around gently to see who'd stopped her, almost sure it was Richard.

"Hey wait a second. You're new right?" he asked her. Kori just sighed privately. She already knew where this was going.

"Yep." she told him sweetly, looking at him through curiously innocent eyes and a smile that was no doubt, to die for. He just grinned at her again, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Well, let me help you find your next class. This school can be like a jungle sometimes." he told her, trying to buy a few more minutes. She smiled at him again, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Oh. That would be wonderful. Thank you." she told him happily. He smiled right back at her, motioning his hand for her schedule. She handed him her schedule looking it over. He grins at the fact that they had four classes and lunch together and thought to himself 'Opportunities'. He directed her in the opposite direction she'd just been walking in. And within minutes the two teens were walking towards Kori's class. Kori had found out everything that she needs to know about him through simple small talk.

"You know if you ever need any help getting to class or anything. I'd be more than happy to help you out." he told her as the two of them stopped in front of a large door, 134, Kori's class. Kori looked at him rose one of her trim brows at him and looked him up and down. She knew what he meant by that.

"Oh. Thank you, it might be hard for me to find all my class because I'm new and all but...I think can get the hang of it." She said before stepping into her class. "Oh by the way Dick... I'm not as naive as you think. I already know your true intentions. Thanks for the walk to class though and have a nice day, Dick." she said to him, ending with a bitter-sweet tone and a smirk. Her slender fingers gently slipped her schedule from him and she disappeared into the class with a light smile on her beautiful face. He was absolutely surprised and amazed it left him speechless. He just stood there for a while, he couldn't think. He was too shocked that such a sweet-looking girl like her could be so damn feisty. He liked everything about it. A light grin appeared on his face

"We'll start this over next period." He said walking down the hall to his class.

'That arrogant jerk thinking he could just try that shit with me... who does he think he is?' Kori though to herself as she walked to an open seat next to a girl with long straight brown hair wearing a yellow tank and black jeggings with white flats that had a yellow flower on the top. There was a guy talking to her. When had a fresh cut, wearing a white tee and light blue jean with some white air max (AN: Another pair of Jordan's sneakers). They were flirting with each other. Kori took out her schedule to her where her next class would be and prayed that she did not run into Richard (Dick) again. They notice she was having trouble and decide to help. Well the girl did.

"Hey." The caramel skinned girl said with a smile.

"Hi"

"You need some help with your schedule?" She asked kindly

"Umm yes, I actually do." Kori said feeling embarrassed that she did not fit in. She handed her schedule to the girl. The darker caramel skinned boy looked to.

"Okay lets you have… Physics with… Professor Chung… room 154. I believe after this class you gonna turn right walk down the hall and make a left then it 4 or 5 doors…"

"Nah Karen she had has to turn left than right." The guy cut her off

She thought about it for a moment. "You're right Sparkly." She gave him a smile and hand Kori back her schedule. "Just follow what he said."

"Um… So turn right… then left?" She asked back making sure she got it right.

"Yep little lady" The guy said with a smile.

"Thank you… Sparkly?" Kori said shyly. Both the teens busted out laughing with made Kori feel extremely embarrass.

"Victor." He held his hand out to her. She took his and shook it. "And I'm Karen. I like your outfit girl."

"Thank you" She said with a kind smile. "Oh, I'm…"

"Kori" Victor and Karen said out the same time. They started laughing and Kori laughed with them. They teacher came in the class room a few minutes after. "Rachael told me about you both. Umm she said Victor is the school best quarterback and That Karen loves fashion and they call you Bee. Also that both of you were amazing friends"

The both looked at her with wide eyes "Rachael said all that to you and ya just met?" Karen manages to say. Kori shook her head yes.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Richards. They only reason why I'm saying who is because we have a new student." He was looking right at Kori. She felt uneasy because the whole class started looking at her. "Would you mind coming up and talking about yourself to the class before we start?"

She let out a sigh 'Not again' She thought to herself as she walked up to the front of the class.

"My name is Kori Anders. I moved here from Jump City. I use to travel when I was little so I know different languages like French, Spanish, Italian, German and Japanese." Everyone looks at her in shock just like her other class so it didn't bother her. She continues, "Ummm I did few sports in my old school. That's it." She gave the class a smile and quickly walks back to her seat. Karen was about to say something when the teacher have the right a 1 to 2 page paper about if technology is good or bad.

******************************** End of class ***************************************

Kori Victor and Karen walk out of the class laughing. Right before they parted Victor ask if she remember where to she said yes and waved good bye to her new friends.

"See you in fifth period." Victor yelled to her as he puts his hands around Karen waist. Karen blushes, and waves good bye to Kori.

Kori follow Victors' directions and walks right up to a class room with the numbers 154. Right when she walks in a boy coming right up to her.

"DUDE! You're the new girl!" he shouted at the top of his scrawny little lungs. This took Kori back slightly, surprising her for two reasons. One; that he's really excited for who knows what. Two; he actually came up to her. She just smiled uncertainly at him.

"Y-yeah." she confirmed, watching him curiously. His face lit up at her response and he looked as if he were about to burst.

"Oh my god, Where are you from? Do you eat tofu? What did you do for fun?" he asked question after question.

"And do you-" he stopped and looked towards the door that had just swung open, "Dick!" He yelled out in excitement and walked to him and gave him a pound. 'Wait did he just say?' Kori moan and turned around to see the same guy who just tried his little game on her not that long again. She rolled he eyes and walked to an empty lab table.

Right when the second bell rung the teacher has stepped in. "Dick and Gar go take your seats." Professor Chung said to both of them.

'Please don't come to my table. PLEASE don't come to my table' Kori thought to herself looking at phone to see the time

"Hey Kori, missed me?" Richard said with a smirk.

"As if" She said loud enough for him to hear. This did not make him happy. Kori could see this in his face and smirked at his disappointment. He took the seat on her left and Gar took the seat on her right. Gar gave her warmly smile. Kori silently cheer about being able to sit with someone other than Richard.

The Teacher starts talking yet not even two seconds had passed before Kori's attention was pulled away from the teacher's lecture by a light poke on her right shoulder. She smiled gently and turned over to look at Gar, glancing at her and sliding a folded piece of paper in her direction. Kori laughed softly and opened it.

'Are you good in physics? Cus I'm extremely bad...' It said in sloppy, uneven print handwriting. She smiled wider and pulled the cap off her lid, touching the pen to her paper, letting the tip of it swirl around the flat white surface, creating beautiful letters.

'I manage. I can help you out if you get lost though.'

Gar grinned and scribbled back,

'YES! Thanks Kori! You're the best'

The note said. Kori smiled and glanced at the teacher, to make sure he did not notice. It was, so she can reply back but before she could, there was a light tap on her other shoulder. She turned to see Richard staring at her with a raised eyebrow, as he slid a note to her, copying Gar's motion perfectly. Kori just smirked teasingly and rose an eyebrow, opening the note slowly,

'So Jump City, huh?'

She couldn't help but roll her green eyes. She decided to play along. 'Yep'

The notes passing game continue all period. When the class ending Kori grabbed all stuff and hurried out the door. Richard followed right behind her.

"Kori wait" He yelled out. She did not want to stop but she did. Even though she knows his true intentions she was attracted to him in some way and she did not know why.

"What Richard?"

"Nothing. I just was wondering if you needed help getting to your next class." Richard said to her, speeding up his steps and catching up to her, making a tiny bit of head-way, just enough to get Kori to lock glances with his.

"Nah I think I can manage" She gave a slight giggle and gazed at the attractive young man, making his face go flat in disappointment for rejecting his offer.

"You know, I know you were flirting with me last period." he told her, his tone arrogant, and far too assured of himself. So she stretched her out her foot. Making him lose his balance and making him fall. Laughter filled the hall. He got back up on his feet with embarrassment all over his face.

"Let's get something straight, Dick. Do not… assume stuff you do not know." She told him, simply, looking him dead in the eye. He was still at a loss of words from her stunt.

"Okay. Anything else I need to know?" he asked her, his voice purely sarcastic. It irritated Kori. She raised a brow at him and gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't assume that I'm 'flirting' with you." she said. Richard moped again.

"Well, aren't you?" He asked eagerly and confused. She had expected him to be a little calmer about it, a tad better at hiding his confusion and a little more collected. She knew she had him in circles. It's what she meant to do. She just didn't imagine him to be so confused by it.

"You're the expert on it, you tell me Dick." she said rolling her eyes getting slightly irritated by his honest cluelessness. Richard wasn't enjoying getting dis by a girl for the first time EVER or hearing her call him Dick.

"Cat and mouse?" he asked trying figure out what game she was playing. He had to find something that would explain why this girl is turning him down completely. He refused to believe that it was because she wasn't attracted to him. He refused to believe that his charm wasn't good enough for her. He waited eagerly for her to response him and to his distaste; she politely shook her head no.

"Nah, I'm not the one for silly games Richard." she told him, winking at him playfully than making her face blank and emotionless, making him question her response. He wanted her to been joking but almost everything about her expression told him she was serious.

"Well what do you call it then?" he asked.

Kori looked him dead in the eye. "Honestly?" she asked him, studying his face carefully. He almost thought about taking his question back. Then he realizes that he wasn't forced to be in this battle. He wanted to be. He was determined to be and that gave him the courage he needed to continue.

"Yeah." he said honestly. Kori didn't even hesitate.

"I'm waiting to see how long it takes you to realize that I'm just not interested in you." she told him with a lightly pleased smile. Richard pouts at her response.

"Oh?" he managed. Kori laughed softly before than changed her face into a fake surprise

"Oh did I ruin the surprise for you?" she asked him, curving her lips into a crafty smirk. She raised her brow in cockiness. Richard accepted defeat and shook his head, slightly irritated.

"Don't take this the wrong way, you're a real bitch. You know that?" he asked only half serious, but with enough to make his point clear.

"With reasons. But yes I know." she told him, with a straight face. This threw the playboy back he thought that she would be insulted or at the least react. Instead, her answer was calm and dry, and she showed no reaction to what he said to her.

"Reasons? Would you like to share." he told her interestedly. She just rose a brow and stared him straight in the eye with slightly improved intensity,

"I'd rather not. I'm currently due in A.P. Calculus." she said, taking a step ahead of him.

"A.P. Calculus?" he asked. He sped up even more, cutting her off. He had no intention of giving up so easily.

"No, I'm supposed to be in Gym. I'm just heading to the math class for no reason." she told him sarcastically. Richard raised a brow. For some reason he was really liked her attitude to him.

"So, it's gonna be like that, huh?" he asked her, grinning attractively and waiting eagerly for her response. She looked slightly annoyed.

"Okay, look Richard. I'm not stupid. I know your intentions. And I'm not buying into them." she snapped quickly. Richard snickered sarcastically.

"My intentions? Who'd did you hear that from?" he asked with a curious smirk. Kori just sighed and looked down. She was now really getting tired of this game. She'd expected this from him though.

"Does it really matter from whom? Look, Fact is that I'm not that interested in you like other girl in this school. So I suggest you stop trying now. I really don't want us to dislike each other for the school year, but I'll be honest, you're making it hard for me not too. I want us to friends at the most. But if you can't handle that…" she told him, with every ounce of seriousness. It took him a minute to recognize that she was serious, and he looked her dead in the eyes.

"I can handle anything." he told her making her take a step back. She looked him over to find a sense of bluff however she found completely nothing. Instead she accepted and nodded softly.

"Okay. But really, I have class. I gotta go." she said.

"Oh, you were serious?" he asked, a little sad and looking her over curiously. Kori sighed that he thought that she was the bluffing.

"I gotta go." she told him ready for whatever asshole comment was about to come out of his mouth. To her surprise, there was none. She continues walking in the direction to her next class.

"Oh alright. See you at lunch I guess." he muttered, in displeasure at the lack of her enthusiasm parting. Kori swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She didn't know that she had lunch with him.

She walks to her next class and to her wonderful surprise she sees Victor and Karen with an open seat next to them just for her. She sat next to them and told them about the incident with Richard in hall. 'Man what is wrong with Dick' Karen thought to herself. Victor knew Richard better than anyone. 'Dick trying hard to get this one… why.' For the rest of the class they did math problems.

Then the class was over the three teens walk out to the crowded hallways.

"Yea time to get our grub on" Victor said causing Kori and Karen to laugh. Kori notice that Karen laugh was more flirtatious. When they started walking to the café Kori pulled her back lightly.

"Hey um can I ask you a couple of question?"

"Sure girl. What's up?" Karen said walking next to Kori.

"Well one I was wondering if you like Victor." Karen blushed when she asked that.

"Well can you keep a secret?" Kori nodded "Yea I kind of do."

"I have a feeling you did. I think he likes you too." Kori smiled at her.

"If you say so. What's the second question?"

Kori hesitated to ask. "Um it's about Richard."

"Dick? What about my homie?" Victor asked interrupting there conversation but not hear the question before.

"Oh nothing." Kori said waving her hand in front of her face as they as they walked into the café.

"Dudes over here." They heard Gar yell. They walked to a table over by the window where Rachel and Gar were sitting. Rachael pulled out her book and an apple but was fully aware of what was going on around the table.

"Hey Gar and Rachael" Kori said with a smile, sitting next to Rachel.

"Hey Gar." Karen said waving at him. "Hey girl." he sat across from Rachael and Kori.

Moments later Richard walks over to the table and says hi to everyone and looks at Kori.

"Kori" He mumbled

"Richard" she said rolling her eyes and continues talking to Karen and Rachael. The Boys talk about sports and the upcoming football. Then came that loud annoying voice again.

"Hey Richey-Poo" Kitten yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh Kitten that bitch.. oh this next chapter gonna be fun to type. Also i'm think about making a one-shot story. <strong>

**it goes something like this:**

**Summary: Starfire feels that Robin doesn't want or need her. She decides to leave him and the team. Robin has a few mintures to make histrue feels for her known. Is there anything he could say or do to make her stay?**

**What do ya think?**


	3. New friends and Old faces

Sorry it took so long but here is Chapter 3. Enjoy guys ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - New friends and Old faces<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Richey-Poo" Kitten yelled.<p>

Everyone but Kori's head looked up as Kitten and her little puppy Jade walked to the table. When Kori looked up to see Kitten her face dropped as well as Kittens.

"Kori" Kitten asked confusingly.

"Hi Kathryn…" "Actually it's Kitten now." She said interrupting her

"Oh well hi kitten."

"Wait wait wait… you two know each other?" Karen asks the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oh yea I use to go the school with her back in Jump City." Kori said shrugging it off and continue eating her food.

"So any way Richie-poo I was thinking that maybe if you are free after school today that we could go to the mall."

"Oh um well..." He looked at Kori and though up a quick lie. "Well I cant. I promise Kori that I would take… her around the town."

Kitten and Kori face fumed red. Kitten stomped her way back across the lunch room thinking about what she could do to Kori for stealing her 'Richie-poo' While Kori had her arms cross glaring at Richard. Everyone's at the table attention was now on Kori and Richard. Richard looked at Kori.' Oh boy' he thought to himself.

"So, Richard," Kori Started but was interrupted by Gars you in trouble. Everyone but Kori and Richard started laughed.

"Anyway, when did we make this agreement?"

"OH umm well… umm..." Richard said sheepishly

"Umm well umm is all you gotta say?"

Before Richard could respond Kori got up and throw her scraps away and headed to the door. She was stopped by Roy. Richard face turn red when he saw red put his arm around Kori waist.

"You okay Dick?" Rachael said through giggles.

"Yo Dick I need talk to you real quick."

"Aright Vic," He got up and followed Victor to the opening heading towards the restrooms.

"Yo so what's good with you and Kori."

"Honestly Vic. I'm not sure. She not falling for anything that I do like most of these girls here and I can't seem to figure out what it is."

"Then why you still trying to get her? Richard I KNOW you. If you can't get a girl then you just say fuck em and move onto the next girl." (AN: Whenever Victor Calls him Richard. Shit just got real lol)

"Honest I don't even know myself. This girl is different and I feel something for her that I didn't feel for with the other girl. I just want her. Not in my bed but as a girlfriend."

"Alright than man all I gotta say is try and don't fuck up."

"Yea yea yea." Richard said as they headed back to the table where the others were sitting at. They talked until the bell rung.

"Well off to fashion for me. Catch ya later." Karen said giving everyone a hug.

"Yea I gotta head to Brit Lit. Come on Gar." Rachael said waving good bye. Gar ran up to her and put his arm around her shoulder causing her to blush.

"Well we're heading to history and Kori gonna be in our class." Vic said slightly pushing Richard.

He rubs the back of his head and thinking 'great'.

*******************************Beginning of 7th Period***********************************

Kori, Richard, and Victor sat near the window in their history class. Mr. LaSalle came into the room with a cart full of books.

"Class!" he shouted. "For the next few weeks, we will be reading the Merchant of Venice. Your homework for tonight is to read Act 1, Scenes 1 – 3 and to write down any 30 literary terms you can find. Whether, they are simile, metaphor, personification or hyperbole. Just put anything that you can find! I'll let you start some of it in class!"

Kori whispered to herself, "Oh I've read this book before."

Richard overheard and decided to invite himself in. "I've read this book too."

"Oh I said that out loud." She said through a slight blush of embarrassment.

"And these will be your textbooks!" Mr. Blood shouted and pointed his finger to the cart.

Victor groaned, "You've got to be kidding me." The whole class looked at the textbooks, they were thick.

'This was going to be exhausting.' Richard thought to himself while shaking his head.

*******************************End of Class***********************************

When the bell rung Richard quickly stood up, grabbed a sleeping Victor's shirt and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Oh! Don't forget to read pages 3 – 12 and answer all the questions on page 13 and 14!" Mr. LaSalle yelled over the bell.

"Move it Grayson," Roy pushed passed him trying to make his way to Kori.

Richard just ignored him and looked towards Vic. "Come on, Vic. Class is over."

"What?" Victor said sleepily. "What was the homework?"

"Read pages 3 – 12 and answer pages 13 – 14," Richard replied quickly.

"Thanks, Man." Then Victor turned towards Kori who looked like she was trying to get away from Roy. He had put his arms around her waist and started talking and walking away from they, "Yo we got class with you Kori. Come walk with us."

She let out a sign of relief and quickly walked away from Roy "Sure Victor. _Thanks_"

"So, Kori, what do you have now?" Roy said grabbing her hand before she left. Richard saw this and he was pissed. He walks over the two and puts his arm around Kori waist, "She has class with us." He said coldly to Roy and walks Kori over to Victor. They walk down the hall with his hands still around her waist.

'Hmmm maybe he's not what I thought he was, but, that still doesn't excuse what he was trying earlier.' Kori thought to herself. She then realizes that Richard hand was still around her waist. She didn't what him to move it but she didn't want him to get any ideas that it's okay for him to do that. "Hey Richard… umm your hand is still around my waist." She said blushingly.

"Huh, Oh sorry." He let go of her and rubs the back of his neck. He looked into her green eyes and then realizes that he couldn't just winner her over by his playboy moves but he didn't know how else he could do it. (AN: Stupid Dick hahaha)

"I heard we playing dodge ball today." Victor rubbed his and in delight while interrupting Richard thoughts.

"Um you Guys mind if I got to my locker to get my gym clothes and put this book away?" Kori readjusted the book so it felt my confortable carrying it around. Chance blinked on and off in Richards head.

"Not a problem little lady." Victor looked over at Richard. They both knew he had a chance but the question was is he going to go for it.

"Um would mind if I walk with you... mean you still don't know the school that well and i could walk you to the gym." Richard said hoping for a yes so he could try again.

"Ummm…" Kori thought what she saw Roy again. She didn't want Richard trying his game again but, she rather have Richard around then Roy. "Sure" She said through a smile that melted Richard. They Waved bye to Victor and turned around heading to the hall way where their French class was.

"Hey, Kori…" Richard asked, feeling something was in his throat.

"Yeah, Richard," Kori smiled at him.

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a tour of the town with me?" he asked politely.

She grinned, "Now was that so hard to ask? But sure, when?"

He couldn't help smiling back at her, "Yeah sorry about that again. It's a story with her. Well I did say today in lunch so how about it?"

"Sounds great but I gotta meet my brother."

They walked up to her locker '143b'. She opened it and pushes her textbook and took out a light blue adidas bag "Oh okay. Would you want him to come with us?" he asked.

"Yea but I gotta ask him if he wants to go and if he does then we have to bring someone else so he doesn't feel like a third wheel."

"Well what grade is he in?"

"Junior"

"Oh well I think I might have someone for him if he wants to come."

"Awesome," she cheered. Richard's mood brightened. They started walking back to class in silence. Occasionally looked at each other and blush when they locked eyes. Well he was still wearing his shades so she couldn't see his eyes.

They had just made it to class as soon as the bell rang. Kori went into the girl's locker room and Richard went into the boys. He comes out wearing blue basketball shorts and a grey tee shirt with no shades (o.0! No shades? Well yea… he's in gym lol), Vic stood up and ran over to him, "Finally We in gym. Are we playing dodge ball?"

"Actually we're playing basketball. It says it on the poster over there." Richard pointed to the white poster paper with the activity of the day on it. Kori comes out the girl's locker room wearing Navy blue shorts and a white tee shirt that fitted her body just right with her hair was in a high ponytail. Richard mouth dropped when he saw her come out.

"Looking' good, Kori," Vic grinned and wiggles his eyebrows at Richard. Richard realizes that every other guy was looking at her too and got jealous.

"Thanks," she replied. She looked over at Richard to wave hi and notices his crystal sapphire eyes, just as she was about to fall for them she snap back to reality, "So what we playing today?"

"Basketball" Victor said slightly disappointed (He was really hoping for dodge ball.)

They continue their conversation getting glares from everyone. The girl glared at Kori because she was getting too much of Richard attention and the guys glared at Victor and Richard for have the most beautiful girl that anyone every see talking to them.

Vic groaned. "Man, Mr. LaSalle almost gave me detention."

Richard's eyes widened. "That would've mean you won't be able to play in football game."

"I know, man. At least he didn't give me one."

Richard looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Come on. Coach Adonis gonna be mad if we don't get into roll call."

Vic nodded, "I bet he's gonna makes us run like always." Richard nodded his head in agreement.

"Is he really that bad?" she asked curiously as they walked to the bleachers.

Richard nodded, "Yeah. He makes us run almost every day. It part of this new fitness crap he wants to do."

"So, you guys ready to get ya asses kicked." A voice said behind them.

It was Roy and with him were Xavier and Kitten. Roy and Xavier were wearing the same thing as Richard but a black and white tee shirt. Kitten was wearing a white shirt and hot pink jogging capris. Xavier's arm hanged on one of Kitten shoulders. Kori looked at them in confusion. Kitten was just trying to get Richard in lunch now she walking around with Xavier.

"3 on 3 after we run. You guys better find someone else to play with," he said it quickly and walked away to the other side of the bleacher.

Vic looked at Kori, "You up for it?"

She smirked, "I never say no to a challenge."

Richard smirked too, "Good, we're gonna kick their asses."

Coach Adonis entered the gym and shouted, "Roll call!"

After attendance, he led them to the track so they could start running. He then shouted out "One mile and we're not going back in until everyone has done it!" Vic and Richard were running together while Kori went ahead. Roy tried to catch up to her, but she was too quick for him. She overlapped Vic and Richard and waved Hi to them. Kori finished her last lap before everyone and stopped in front of Coach Adonis and took deep breaths. He nodded, impressed by the new girl. "You're really fast. Did you use to run track?"

"Thanks. Yea, when I use to live in Jump City" she explained to him.

"Well, you should think about joining our track team. You'll make a great addition. Don't you think so James?"

James straightened up from doing his after-stretches and grinned, "Yeah, Kori. You should try out. You're pretty amazing!"

"You think I should join, James?"

"Hell yeah"

She smiled at him and answered, "Sure. Why not?"

James ran to Kori, giving her a hug. "Awesome! You just need to sign up. It'll only take a few minutes." He then walked other to Roy who just got done running. She went to an open area on the football turf and did some stretches while she waited for Richard and Vic to get done running.

When, Vic and Richard finished their laps. Their walked over to Kori and collapse on the floor. Kori laughed at the sight, they were both sweaty and gasped for breaths. "Tired already?"

"Hush Kori, You run really fast." Vic said after the caught his breathe then join her in stretches.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess, I mean I was on track team in Jump City. The Coach told me to join track. I'm considering it."

Richard nodded in agreement as he went to join them. "You should. You are a fast runner."

Everyone was done running except for Kitten. Kori took a seat on the ground while Victor and Richard stood up talking about the last football game. When Kitten finally got done everyone started walking back towards the school. Richard extended his hand to Kori to help her up. They happen to lock eyes, Richard grinned and Kori blushes. There was a mixture between awwww and glares from the other girls.

"Come on. I'll go get a ball and we can start practicing," Kori ran inside the gym. As she jogged inside the gym, her ponytail swayed left to right. Richard just stared at her dreamily. Vic chuckled, "Dick, you're drooling."

Kori, Richard, and Vic were warming up for their 3 on 3 game with Xavier, Roy, and whoever else they picked. On the other side of the court, Kitten was begging Xavier to let her play so she can 'accidently' trip Kori and she wanted be near Richard.

"No," he replied. "Chris is playing. We need to win." She 'humphed' and sat on the bleachers to watch them play instead. Kori dribbled the ball and shot a three pointer with Vic blocking her.

"Nice shot, Kori," he smiled and gave her a high five.

"Thanks, Vic." She passed the ball to Richard. He ran and did a smooth lay-up.

"Beautiful," she said as he made his shot. Richard ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and chuckled, "Thanks." then passed the ball to Kori again. They warmed up for a few more minutes, Vic did some dunks, Kori did some lay ups, and Richard did some three point shots. From the corner of Vic's eye, he noticed Roy, Xavier, and Chris walking to their court. "Alright, let's get this started ya"

Kori and Richard stopped playing and turned to look at them. Some of their classmates came over to watch the game. Coach Adonis came on the court and said, "Alright, I don't want anyone getting hurt. I'm the ref."

It was tip-off. Vic was against Chris. Richard had his eyes set on Xavier, while Kori had her eyes on Roy. Coach Adonis blew his whistle and threw the ball in the air. Chris caught it. Xavier ran to the end of the court and had his hands up. Chris passed it to him and he caught it. Xavier was about to shoot but Richard blocked him and the ball was about to go out of bounds but Vic ran and threw it back in the court towards Kori. She started to dribble towards the hoop with Roy trying to steal it from her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Richard running and he was open. She passed the ball to him, and he did an awesome lay-up.

The students cheered. It was 2 – 0. It was Roy's ball. He started looking around for someone open with Kori was blocking him. He successfully passed it to Chris. He caught it and tried to do a lay -up but Vic quickly stole it and passed it to Kori.

She dribbled it between her feet to confuse Roy. She was successful and ran around him to shoot a three pointer. The students were going crazy. Richard ran to Kori and gave her a high five. The score was 5 – 0. Roy was getting pissed. He passed the ball angrily to Xavier. He did a fade away shot, ball went in.

5 – 2. It was Kori now had the ball. Her eyes glance over the court, looking for who's open. Vic quickly ran in front of Chris and she passed it to him. Vic dribbled than passed it to Richard. Richard tried making a shot but Xavier was blocking him. Kori ran near him and he passed it to her.

She did a fake shot to Vic. He did a prefect lay-up and scored. 7 – 2. Xavier passed it to Chris. He was about to do a dunk, but Vic by mistake fouled on him. The students groaned. Chris successfully shot the two free throws. 7 – 4.

Richard started it and then passed it to Vic, but it was stolen by Chris. He ran to the basket and did a dunk. 7 – 6. Vic passed it to Richard. He was about to do a lay-up when Chris suddenly pushed him midair. He landed on the floor and muttered underneath his breath. The students booed. Kori gasped quietly and ran to his side. "You okay Richard?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "But I'll probably get a bruise though."

"Come on," she held her hand out to help him. There was an 'awwww' from the students. Kitten was glaring at her. Vic called them in for a huddle.

"Can you shoot the free throws?" she asked Richard who was rubbing his butt.

He shook his head, "No. I think you should do it." He looked over at Vic. I'm not good either. Kori can you handle that?"

She nodded, "Okay." Kori successfully shot the two free throws and the crowd cheered. 9 – 6. It was Xavier's ball, he passed it to Roy. Kori blocked him from shooting but he did a fake shot and passed it to Xavier who successfully made a three pointer.

The score was tied. 9 – 9. Coach called out. "Two minutes!" The students were getting nervous. Vic's team has to win this. "Come on, Dick! Kick their asses!" one of the students shouted.

Vic had the ball and was looking for someone to pass it to. He was looking at Kori, but she couldn't get open since Roy was following her every move. He looked at Richard. Richard dashed in front of Xavier and Vic threw it at him. Richard dribbled and then passed it to Vic.

Vic couldn't get a clear shot since Chris was in the way. He looked at Kori again and saw that she had an open space. Kori got the message and Vic tossed it high. While the ball was in the air, Kori caught it and dunked the ball. For a second, it was quiet and then a loud cheer erupted from the students.

11 – 9. Richard and Vic ran to Kori and hugged her. "Damn, girl! That was amazing!" Vic picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"Yeah, Kori. That was awesome," Richard grinned.

"I can't believe it, Kori. Not only are you good at track but in basketball, too!" James shouted after watching her dunk.

"Yea I use to play basketball too." She shrugged.

Someone behind them cleared their throat. They turned around and it was Xavier and Roy. Roy walked up to Kori. Richard was ready to attack if he lays a finger on her.

"Good game," he said and held his hand out.

Kori smiled and shook it, "Yeah. You, too."

"You should join the basketball team." he suggested with a shrug.

"Thinking about it."

Roy ignored the guys' glares and turned around heading to the locker room. Kitten glared at Kori. She ignored her stare and turned around and started heading to the girls' locker room. Suddenly, Richard and Vic threw her up so she was sitting on their shoulders. She just laughed as they walked around the gym with her on them. Some students were giving her high fives. They put her down so they could go get changed. Richard and Victor got out before Kori could so they waited by the door for her.

When she came out Richard picked up her up and swung her around. "That's awesome. You should absolutely join the basketball team, they need someone like you."

"Of course," Kori answered with a smile as he put her down.

"So we still cool with our date?"

"Date?" She smirked.

"Um I mean ummm..." He stumbled trying to find the right words to say. Kori started laughing at he with made him blush in embracement.

"Yea Richard. I'll be waiting by the tree." She smiled at him and walk out the doors to her locker right when the bell rung. "Oh. Nice eyes by the way." She blushed and then was out of sight. Richard was confused for a second then realizes that he wasn't wearing his shades. He quickly took them out his back and placed them on his face.

* * *

><p>Well thats the end of this Chapter.<p>

Sneak Peek of next Chapter. Richard takes Kori to the park and mall. They Drops her home quickly cause he had to become robin.


	4. A Day In The City

_**Hey Guys. Sorry i took so long to update.**_

_**But here the new chapter.**_

_**Also if you guys do not mind leaving reviews. it would be really helpful to know if i'm doing good or not.**_

_**Thanks and Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - A day in the city<p>

"Yea Richard. I'll be waiting by the tree." She smiled at him and walk out the doors to her locker right when the bell rung. "Oh. Nice eyes by the way." She blushed and then was out of sight. Richard was confused for a second then realizes that he wasn't wearing his shades. He quickly took them out his back and placed them on his face.

Kori walked down the crowded halls to her locker. She put in the combination while thinking about how today is going to be with Richard. She wonders where he was going to take her first. The park or the mall or some of his hang out spots. Kori was lost in her own thoughts she did not realize a handsome young man with red hair and dark brown eyes walking her way. She closes her lockers after gathering all her stuff and jump at the boy, her heart was racing. She put her hand on her chest.

"Scared ya." Roy said trying not to laugh. "So this is where your lock is."

Kori waited for her heart to stop running and gave him a glare. "Not funny Roy." She turned and started walking towards the school entrance. He walks with her for two reasons. One so she doesn't get lost; two so he could spend some more time with her. , "Sorry Cutie I didn't me to scared you. What you doing today after school?"

She scoffed when he called her cutie, "Why do you need to know this?" She quickly walked passed everyone with Roy right behind her.

"So we can _chill_ cutie." Roy said through a smirk that was too familiar to her. She glared at him but he did not seem to notice it.

"Well if you must know Roy I am going to be with Richard and possibly my little brother."

He thought for a moment trying to figure out who Richard was. Then it came to him that Richard was Dick. He looked at her with disappointment as they reached the door that lead to the front of the school. "Oh, so you chilling with Dick." he scoffed

Kori noticed this and pushed through the door of the school. She opens her arms wide as too welcome the sun and the lovely breeze. She looked over at the spot she was supposed to meet either her brother or Richard. When she notices Richard he looked absolutely sexy to her. His eyes bright blue and muscular shoulders, his lips were lifted in a smirk. "Hi Richard" She said sweetly after she gazing was done, he smiled a little and covered up his eyes leaving her a little disappointed.

"Hey there Kori" He said with a smile, She smiled at him back. As she slowly walked up next time him. His eyes traveled towards Roy, he glared at him. Roy looked at him with a scowl on his face, something Kori found very humorous. "Roy"

"Dick" he then turned toward Kori and pick up her right hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Kori." He wink at her and kissed her right hand and walk back towards the school.

"How was your day?" He asked sweetly to Kori. She smiled

"Great and yours?" She asked.

"Better now that you're here" He said smiling, as he wink at her and she blushed.

"So what do you want to do today Richard?" She asked wiping off her hand with her shirt. 'God, she was so beautiful, I could get lost in her green eyes all day.' Richard thought to himself not answering her question. "Richard?"

"Huh? Oh, well I'm taking you around town right? Do you have any places in mind that you wanna see first?" He asked watching as she looked up, and their eyes met. She blushed and looks around to see if her brother was coming.

They waited outside for about ten minutes until he brother showed up. Richard was leaned on his motorcycle looking god-like; Kori bit her lip and sighed at the thought that he could be different. He smiled when he notice her staring at him and gave her a wink. Kori quickly turned her head and blushed.

Ryan was walked down towards Kori with two other boys. Even though they were far you could hear one say. 'Dude, that's your sister. She is totally hot!' Ryan glared at him and went near her and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Kori, This is Greg and Taylor." He pointed to the two boys that were with him. "I'm play some ball with them for a little and Taylor mom's gonna bring me home."

"Hey Ryan" She smile at the two boys and waved," Oh okay, that's cool you already let Al know?"

"Yea" He then notices Dick right behind her. "Who's this guy?" He sounded a little protective. Richard notice and cock is eyebrow.

"Oh this is Richard. Richard this is my brother Ryan." They reached out to get each other hand shakes.

"Just call me Dick."

"Okay," Ryan said eyeing him, "I'll talk to you at home Kori." They gave each other hugs and she waved bye to his friends.

She waited for him to get on the motorcycle, the engine purred to life. He pulled out two helmets from his seat. One that was red and black with the letter R on both sides, the other was just red.

"So where are we going?" Kori asked taking the extra red helmet he was handing to her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He smiled charmingly and winked. She climbs on the back and wrap her arm around his waist. Then they were off.

Kori gazed around the city as they drove through it street by street. She saw the Manor and thought it looks beautiful and would like to go in there one day. They droved through the streets of Gotham until Richard pulled over and parked on one of the side streets.

Across from where they had parked was a beautiful park. On the same side as them was the Coffee Shop and Candice's Candy Store.

Richard looked at Kori and saw she was eyeing at the candy store.

"Want some candy?" she nodded.

They walk into what would be consider a child's dream come true. Chocolate, lollipops, candy apple, gummy bear and more, Kori didn't know what to choose. She was around in an amazed and squealed when she saw something she liked. Richard smile at the beautiful red head. He couldn't believe that she actually came with him. After about ten minutes of looking around she finally to make a small bag mixed with gummy words and gummy bear. They walked up the counter to pay when the cashier notice Richard.

"Wait… Dick Grayson, the Dick Grayson?"

"Yea" He did his infamous smirk as his player mode started to turn on completely forgetting that Kori was right next to him. "And your name is beautiful or gorgeous or maybe stunning?" He winks at the blonde hair girl.

She started to giggle "No it Rebecca. Rebecca Thompson." Kori cleared her throat to get their attention. Rebecca looked at her and notices the candy in her hand. "Oh sorry let me ring that up for you."

Kori scoffed at her and Dick. "No thanks. I don't want to take your time away from _Dick_." Richard flinches a little when she said his named like that and realize that he was in trouble. Kori drop her candy on the counter and left the store. He pays for it and the blonde head girl gave him her number and did the 'call me' sign with her hands. Richard ran out the store looking for Kori. He saw crossing the street towards the park.

Kori notice Richard was trying to catch up with her so she speeds up. Richard saw that she wasn't slowing down for him so he kept about two feet distance from her. Kori took in the scenery of Gotham Park. She saw boathouse near the 13-acre Lake and people fishing. She walked over the ornamental bridge that was four feet above the lake. She saw the garden and picked up a purple orchid. She smelled it and spun around in small circles. Richard smiled seeing her so happy. She jogged to the playground and sat on the swings. Richard joins her and sat there watching her swing trying to figure out what made her so different.

When she notices him next to her, she got off the swings and left. She felt the warm autumn breathes flow through her hair and brush her face. It took her fifteen minutes before she finally decided to let him walk with her.

"So Kori, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He said softly knowing Kori was still a little mad about the candy shop incident.

"Why don't you ask Rebecca?" She said with a little irritation in her voice. Yea she still a little mad.

"Cause I'm not dating Rebecca." He said with a grin.

"You not dating me either, Dick"

"Well we are out on a date." He got her there. She thought for a second and realized he was right.

"Sure I'll go to dinner with you… as friends" Kori said blushing softly, he smiled brightly and nodded.

Kori noticed there were at one of restaurant she wanted to go to. Richard turned the bike off and helps Kori off the bike. He smiled at her as he took her hand and lead her to the doors. She noticed as they walked in the hostess was eyeing Richard. Kori did a low groan and the hostess batter her eyelashes.

"Well Hello there… How many?" She said, practically lifting up her chest trying to get his attention, Richard looked down at Kori and smiled, trying not to make the same mistake twice.

"Two, please." He said nicely, the girl frowned as she looked at Kori. Kori sighed and followed her to a table near the window. Richard pulled out her chair and they both locked eyes. The waiter came into view. He had long pitch black hair and bright green eyes you could get lost in. Kori and Richard could tell the waiters eyes on her, as he laid out the menu. Richard looked annoyed, this made Kori feel kind of happy? She had no idea why, she brushed it off as the waiter began to talk.

"Hello I'm Rick and I'll be your waiter this evening" He said as he looked at Kori briefly and then looked away.

"Is there anything I could get you to drink?" He asked Richard nicely.

"Coke" He said, somewhat annoyed, Rick wrote that down and looked to Kori.

"Dr. Pepper, please" Kori said softly as he nodded, winked and walked away. Kori looked at Richard and he smiled making her smile back.

"Well Kori, I want to get to know you better… So how about twenty questions" He said looking at her dreamily but she couldn't tell because of his shades. Just then Rick came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Kori ordered a California with no mayo and Richard order The Chicken and Shrimp with vegetables and mashed potatoes.

"Told you I'm not the one for silly game but… Okay, Shoot" Kori said taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay first one… Where are you from?"

"Egypt. What about you?"

"Born and rise in Gotham. Next, when's your birthday?"

"May 23. Born in 1993"

"So your 18," She nodded, "I'm 19 mine is August 31."

Rick walked back to the table with two plates in his hands. "Chicken and Shrimp for you," He places Richards's food in front of him, "And California Club with no mayo for the lovely lady." He placed Kori's food in front of her and gave her a wink. Richard gave him a 'you can leave now' look Rick ignored it and Kori gave him a nod. He left the table giving them their alone time.

After about thirty minutes of twenty questions Richard had gotten a good idea about Kori. Her favorite color or colors are purple and pink. She loves purple orchid. She loved watching the sunset epically when she could see it clearly. She likes to play basketball. He found out that she only lives with her uncle and brother. He tried to ask about her parents and notice she was fidgeting uncomfortable so he dropped it.

"You got one question left Richard." She said as they walked out the restaurant.

He thought for a second, two questions came to mind. One if he should ask if she would want to be his girlfriend. Two if he should just ask her out on another date.

"So Miss Kori Anders, would you like to go out with me again tomorrow?"

Kori look as him slightly pleased that he asked again, then thought about the candy shop incident. "I don't see why not… just no more Rebecca moments." She said that will a straight face and sternness in her voice when she talked about Rebecca.

Richard smiled and agreed. They walked back over to his motorcycle and hopped on.

"Where you live at?" he asked.

"145 Height Avenue." She started giving him directions.

Richard already know where it was due to the fact that he is Robin, and Robin had the know Gotham inside and out. When she was finish he turn on the bike, they were off into the night.

Kori was actually growing to like Richard and she was hoping that he liked her too. Not in the get in her pants and leave type way. The, I want you more than that type way. She could feel the butterfly fluttering around in her stomach and night had to end too soon for both of them as they pulled up into Kori driveway. Richard actually being the gentleman walked Kori to her door.

"Kori, I had a wonderful time and I can't wait to do it again," He smiled at me warmly, my heart jumped as she smiled back.

"I had a wonderful time to" Kori said happily, he nodded and lean in to give me a hug, I hugged back feeling a shock go through us, but I ignored it.

"Bye Richard, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Kori said as she walked inside and closed the door. Kori sighed as she leaned against the door, and heard Richard motorcycle leave the drive way. She was thinking about his blue eyes, his smile... She shook her head realizing she was starting to fall for him and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

As sleep took her, she thought about Richard and his charming smile, deep down I knew I like-liked him But I would never admit that out loud, to anyone much less myself.


	5. French bonding

Hey guys Sorry for not updating this story.  
>i had some serious writers block for this story.<br>I'll try to update sooner.

But here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - French bonding<p>

************************5 weeks later **************************

"Classe Good Morning. Aujourd'hui vous allez faire une feuille de calcul sur la place différente dans France alors regarder ce documentaire sur elle. Puis à la fin de la classe je vais tous les partenaires pour le projet de classe." Mrs. Mille say "Kori can you repeat what I said?"

"Okay" She stood up so the whole class can hear her. "You said 'Good Morning class. Today you will be doing a worksheet about different place in France while watch this documentary about it. Then at the end of class I will partner everyone for the class project.'"

Richard stared at her. He been trying to get her for five weeks now and still nothing, at least they we starting to build a friendship. But it was still unclear to him why he couldn't get her. Usually he could get any girl he wanted without even trying. He was stuck on her.

He knew that he wanted this girl; he didn't know what made him want her so badly. He didn't know what was so different about her from others. It wasn't for her looks. It wasn't just that she was real. It wasn't just that she was the only girl he hadn't been able to get by just grinning. It was something other than that, something that was attracting him to her more and more. What was it about this girl that had him so… so hooked?

Throughout the class he decided that he would pass notes to her just like he did before.

'Hey so why don't you like me?' He passed the notice to Rachael. She read it before passing it to Kori. She passes the note to Kori. Kori looks at Rachel in confusion and she point to the boy right in front of her. Kori followed her figure to Richard. She rolled her eyes and replied back. She hands the note to Rachael. She Read the note when Kori was watching the TV again.

'It not that I don't like you. I just don't like you intentions.' She then taps Richard on the back light enough for him to feel it. He turns around and takes the note. When he read it he lowered in his seat. 'Yea I admit that want her in my bed… that not just it something about her makes me want her and keep her no one else can have her. I would wake up thinking about her, walk around school thinking about her, go home thinking about her, even dream about her. My whole day started to be about her' He did not know his feels were like this for one girl'

'Karen our boy is going to need our help' Rachael watch Richard reaction and thought to herself.

Mrs. Millie stops the film fifteen minutes before the bell rung. "Okay class time to do the partners for the project. I need the all the girls to line up in one line next to me. For the boys, get two desks and pull them together. Sit at which ever seat you like." Everyone did ask them were told.

Once she saw everyone was ready. She pulled out a plastic bag. "In here are all the boys in call name. The girls will pull out a name and whoever they pull is there partner for this project. There is no switching at all, you get who you get that's final." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. All the girls besides Kori and Rachael were hoping they get paired with Richard, while all the guys were hoping that they'll get paired with Kori.

First was Kim to pull, "Jake"

"Okay," Mrs. Millie wrote it down, "Go sit with your partner. Next Hana."

"Mark."

"Okay. Crystal you're up."

"Aaron."

"Okay. Umm Rachael you're next."

"Tony"

"Okay, go have a sit next to him. Kori you next." She walk up to her and place her hand in the bag feeling around hoping she didn't pick up Richard name. When she pulled up the paper all eyes were on her. She looked at the paper and her face dropped.

"Um can I pick again?" she asked her teacher.

"Kori, you heard what I said before. No changing at all once you pick, you picked. Now you are you working with?"

"… Richard…" She said quietly.

"What was that dear? Speak up please so I can write it down."

"Richard." She said louder. Everyone but Mrs. Millie, Rachael and Richard groaned. Richard walk smirk as Kori reluctantly walk to her seat next to Richard. The girl glared at her while guys glared at Richard. 'Just my luck' Kori thought, 'Stuck with Richard.'

"It's not gonna be all that bad Kori," Dick as if he was reading her mind. When she looked at him, he was smirking.

The rest of the partners went as the following, Deja with Taylor, Jackie with Quincy, and Nicole with James.

"Now that the partners are all set up then, project will be due in a week. You have about three minutes left to class so I suggest you use the class time to decide what place you will do your project on." Mrs. Millie said then started packing up for her next class.

"So," Kori looked through her text book at places they could do it on, "What would you like to do the on?"

"Umm honestly I don't know. It whatever you want."

"Okay then we will do it on The Louvre."

"Okay and we can work on it at my place." Kori look up at him, "I mean if you're okay with that… if not then we can work on it somewhere else… I just suggested my place because we have tons of book and we could probably find with we need and…"

"You're place is find Richard," Kori cut him off from his babbling.

"Great. So tomorrow my place?" Kori raised her brow, "You know what I mean Kori."

She giggles, "Yes I know Richard. Sounds good." The bell rung. Kori got up and grabbed her stuff leaving the class. Richard watches her leave, surprise that she actually agreed to go to his house.

The rest of the morning went by fast for Kori. Art was fun she got to talk to talk to Rachael about different stuff, well she talked and Rachael listen, and her painting came out beautiful. In Brit Lit, Karen and Victor and her laugh so hard about memories that they had with Richard, Gar and Rachael. In Physics she was partner up with Richard again but also with Gar this time because his partner was out for the day. While Kori was looking Gar and Richard stared mess with the chemicals and made it explode in their faces. Kori turn to see a black Richard and Gar and started rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone began to laugh including the teacher.

Kori was greeted again by Karen and Vic. Karen started asking Kori question about what type of guys she would date, what she is looking for in guy and general questions like that. Vic knew why Karen was asking these questions but Kori was Clueless. Rachael was in Karen and Vic last class. Rachael explained to Karen what happen between Kori and Dick first period then Karen told Vic.

At the end of the period Kori old them that she was gonna go to the library to do some research for her French project and to let the others know.

"Okay little lady," Vic gave her a bear hug see you in World History. I'll bring you an apple."

"Thanks Vic," She gave Karen a hug, "She you guys then."

Karen and Vic walk to their usually table, Gar and Rachael was there. Rachael was reading one of her books while Gar was trying to tell her jokes.

"Hey guys" Karen said with a warm smile.

"Hey Rachael, Gar," Vic did some type of hand shake with Gar. H sat down across from Gar and Karen sat down next to him. They were all talking about five minutes when Dick showed up.

"Hey Guys," He waved to everyone one and notice the seat next to Rachael was empty. "Where's Kori?"

"Oh, she said that she was going to work on a project or something like that," Vic said pulling picking up the sloppy Joe and took a big bite. 'Oh boy everyone thought.'

"And in three… two… one" Rachael said in a monotone voice and pointed to Gar who look at Vic and scream murder.

"Man, no one wanted to her you and your Vegies ways. So sit down and shut up." Vic said taking another bite.

"Dude you're eating animals around me. You know I'm Vegan. That's just wrong."

"No what wrong is that stuff you call food." Vic pointed to the white meat in Gar container.

"Tofu is good for you."

"Meat"

"Tofu" and the meat and tofu fight begin. Meanwhile Karen, Rachael and Richard blocked them out.

"So Dick," he looked at Karen wondering what she wanted, "You still trying to use you playboy ways on Kori?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Dick. We all you want to get with her like that so just answer it."

"Um… yeah I want to get her like that, but I don't just want that…"

"What else would you want? I mean that what you do right?"

"Yeah but she's different… she deserves better."

"Better like Roy?"

He glared at her for saying his name. Roy is just like Dick a player, but Roy is worst. He would get is and humiliate the girl in school the next day and ruin her whole social life. Dick with just smash and say it over. "No not like Roy. Roy is a complete ass, who needs to fall in a ditch."

"Then like who Dick?"

"Like… Like me. I'm way better for her than any other boy in this school."

Rachael smirk at this. Richard didn't realize that he basically said that he wants to be with Kori because he actually loves her, until he saw Rachael smirk. 'Wait did I just say love?' he thought to himself, 'yeah love… I love Kori. She just everything I wanted and more.'

"So what you gonna do about it Dick?" She asks, "I mean Kori only knows you as a player."

She was right Kori did only know him as a player. But he wanted to change that for her.

"I don't know…"

"Change stupid!," Karen blurted out, "Show her the real Dick Grayson, the sweet loving one, let her close to you like you never let anyone else before."

"She is going to you house for the project tomorrow right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Perfect, show her the garden and just talk to her."

"I guess I could do that… nothing special about a garden."

"Dick just do it," Rachael demanded.

"Okay, okay." Then the lunch bell ring.

The rest of the day flew by. Kori got as much info as she could find in the library. World history was boring to her but she was in class with Richard, Vic and another one of her friends Diana. They watch a video about some ww2. It got boring to them and they started playing paper football, Kori and Diana on one team, Richard and Vic on another. Richard and Vic won by one point and they agree to a rematch tomorrow.

When class was over Kori, Richard and Vic went off to Gym. They did their two laps and then set up to play some soccer, three on three again. Kori Team won by two goals. Then they went into the locker room and change back into their regular clothes. Vic and Richard withed for Kori to come and walked by then exit. They waited for the bell to ring letting them know it was the end of the day.

"Later Guys," Kori said running to her locker.

She gathers all her stuff together and Ran to her bus. She didn't feel like being bother by people she plugged in her headphone. Music on world off. Once it came to her bus stop she grabs her bag and walked down the street to her house. She saw Al's car in the driveway.

"Hey Al." Kori yelled while closing the front door.

"Hello Kori How was school today?"

"School was wonderful," She was about to walk to her room, "Oh Al, I have a project in school and I I'm going to my partners house tomorrow to work in it. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Just call me to let me know if you need a ride home or not."

"Okay." She walked up into her room

Z

After saying good bye to Kori, Dick and Vic walk to the parking lot to their rides. Karen, Rachael and Gar were all waiting for them.

"So you gonna do what I said?" Both the Girl asked Dick.

"Yeah I will don't worry."

"Uh huh.," Karen said, "Good look Dick."

She smirked and put on his helmet. He started his bike then drove off home.

He pulled up to a large gate and pushed in the code. He closed the gate and said hi to the guard. Then pulled up into the lot with the all the cars his father owned. He placed his keys on the hook and walked inside.

"Hey Alfred," He said to his butler and longtime family friend.

"Hello Master Dick,"

"Is Bruce here?"

"I'm afraid not sir. Is there a message you will like me to give him?"

"Umm yeah… tell him tomorrow I'm having someone come over to work on a project for class. Also we will need to use the studies."

"Very well, and will your guest be staying from dinner?"

"If she wants to and if Bruce is okay with it."

"Very well master Dick."

He went up the stair into his room and started working on some of his homework before going out on patrol tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

WOW! It's been a while since i updated this story.  
>But i really couldn't think of anything so i did my best.<p>

And yes, this is a short chapter. Sorry guys.  
>but enjoy or at least try to lol<p>

-CiStarr

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Change<p>

- The Next Day –

At the end of school Richard and Kori said good bye to their friend and were off on Richard bike. She love riding it but would never tell Richard that. She Notice that they were taking the same path that he took when he was showing her the town. She saw Manor that she saw a couple of week ago. She was shock to see that Richard was pulling into it.

"Richard… I thought you said we were going to your place. Why are we here?" Kori asked getting off the bike.

"This is my place. I mean this is where I live." He chuckled when Kori face fell. "Come on Kori or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open?"

She closed her mouth quickly and followed him inside. She awed at the interior designing. Richard gave her a tour of the Manor before they started working on their project. He showed her the Dining room, living room, workout room, his bedroom, and explains to her the other doors down the hall are spare bedrooms. He showed her the Den, ball room and the kitchen. When they walk in Alfred had just finished making some grilled cheese for the two and had put a cherry pie in the oven.

"Hello Master Dick and Miss…" He reached for Kori.

"Kori, Kori Anders," She give him her hand and he plants a light kiss on it.

"Hello Miss Anders," Alfred turns toward the grilled cheeses and puts them on plates. He spins back to face Richard and Kori, "Here, I figured you would be hungry after the long tour."

"Thanks Al," Richard said grabbing both the plates. Alfred turn around had took two empty glasses and filled them with iced tea.

Kori took the drinks, "Thank you Sir." Kori and Richard left the Kitchen and headed to the Library. They reached the double doors. Richard put on plate on top of the other. With his free hand he pulled the door open and allowed Kori to go in first. Her eyes widen looking at all the books they had. He smirks at her and places both the plates on the open table.

"Wow this is excellent Richard. Let get started."

"What about the grilled cheeses?"

"Oh yea," She laughed a little and sat in one of the chairs near the table, Richard sat down right next to her.

- 1 hour and 30 mins later –

The two young teens were sitting down in the library of Wayne Manors. Kori and Richard had two piles of books. They were half way down with it when they started to get bored. Kori went to get some more information about the Louvre Museum. Richard mind was somewhere else.

"Richard?" Kori ask questionably while waving her hands in front of his face. He blinked and looked at her

"Huh?" He was coming out of his daze about his conversation with Rachael and Karen and thought maybe he sound just be himself.

"Richard, if it is that hard to say you do not have to. Perhaps you should just sleep on it. Would that be better?" Kori offered a way out, secretly hoping he would take it. She did not want to have to deal with this anymore then he did.

"Umm yeah… l-let's take a break from this."

"Okay" she relaxed a bit into the chair.

"Ummm, Kori there's something that I want to show you."

"Umm okay Richard. What is it?" She looked around the room thinking it was in there.

He laughed a little at her confusion, "It's not in here Kori. Follow me." He held out his hand. She grabbed and he helps her to her feet.

They walk out of the library and started heading to the Den. "Can you close your eyes please." She did as she was told. Richard grabs her hand and led her outside. He led her into the center of the garden. He had her sit down on the stone bench. Richard picked some of her favorite flowers and hind them behind his back.

''Okay on the count of three you can open your eyes," Richard instructed, "1…2…3…" She opens her eyes, they widen at what she saw. Her bottom lip drop and she swung her hand over her mouth. Surrounding her were all different types of flowers. Roses, Tulips, Amaryllis, Phalaenopsis Orchid, Daffodil, and more.

"Oh my… Richard this is beautiful," She got up and smelled the flowers that she passed by. Richard came up right behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. She spun around to be met by a pair of crystal blue eyes. She started getting lost into them when he pulled out a purple orchid. Kori smiled at him and took the flower.

The two were walking for what seemed like hours around the garden. Kori learned about Richard parents and their death, Richard learned about Kori parents and their death. They learned about their likes and dislikes, what they do for fun, what their goals are. He explains to her that his mother had made this garden.

After walking around for a while they agreed that both their legs were hurting, so they went back toward the bench.

"I like you okay… I like you… a lot." God, why was it so hard to say? He was the Boy Wonder, wasn't he? He had fought more villains then he could count and here he was… struggling to tell a simple girl he liked her.

"Richard, kiss me," she whispered breathlessly, her heart hammering against her ribs. Richard's eyes widened and she noticed that his lips were curving into a sly smile as their faces drew closer and closer.

Richard's lips touched hers. All she could hear were her own thoughts, screaming at her to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. Once she obeyed, the frantic chatter in her mind blended into a happy buzz, tuning off everything around her. She felt him chuckle softly as he placed a hand on her back and pulled her against him more tightly, and she wondered somewhere in the back of her mind if he planned on this. She ignored the thought, distracted by the thrilling little shivers running through her body in response to Richard's touch.

Richard finally broke for air, breathing heavily and grinning broadly. Then, the realization of what he had actually done seemed to catch up with him. He saw that he still held on to Kori taking his hands off her and blushing happily.

"I like you too Richard." Kori said blushingly. Next thing she knew Richard was attacking her lips with more kiss. She gladly responded back to it.

Then went back into the Mansion about fifth minutes later to finish working on the project. It was close to 9:30pm when they got done with everything.

"Well we're finish and it's not due until Monday. So come by tomorrow after school to make sure everything is really done."

"Okay. You want me to take you home now or would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kori looked at the grandfather clock in the room. "Well it is getting kinda late. But I could call my uncle to see if I can stay for dinner."

"Great." He picks up there project and places it on an empty table.

- 1 week Later –

"Kori!" Richard yells to her in the halls, "We got an A." He picks her up and spun her around in circles. He stopped when he started feeling light heads.

"That's great Richard, but I really need to get to class now."

"Okay. Oh I got a question."

"Yes?"

"Ummm I was kinda wondering if you wanttogotothedancewithme?" he mumble. She gave him a confussed look.

"I'm sorry Richard but what did you say?" He thought she was gonna say no. he let out a sigh of relief.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and asked again, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me… I mean if you want to that is or maybe you around ready have a date. You know what…" Kori put her finger on his lips to stop him for rambling on and on.

"Richard. One, you need to stop rambling. Two, I would love to be you date."

Richard became happy all over again and picks her up spinning her around. Kori was laughing at his actions. But little did they know that a pick of brown and blue eyes were watching them.

"Just wait Kori I'm have you."

"I'm get you for taking my Richey-Poo"

* * *

><p>Yea like i said not my best chapter but at least its out.<br>i'll try to make chapter 7 better. I might just rewrite this chapter.


End file.
